WO 2006/111522 A1 describes a printing press wherein a former structure is arranged rotated 90° in relation to the longitudinal axis of the machine, and wherein at least one turning bar is provided, the width of which is sufficient for turning a full, uncut web.
WO 2007/020285 A1 discloses a printing press comprising two different printing press lines or printing couples, wherein mixed production can be generated from differently imprinted webs, simultaneously.
WO 2007/068643 A1 discloses a printing press system comprising a plurality of parallel machine lines, wherein one line is embodied as having triple-width printing units for newspaper printing and produces via a turning tower having turning bars that are four pages in width, on a former structure which is only double width and is arranged at an angle in relation to the machine line. In a double-width heatset line, which is arranged in parallel, dried heatset webs that are four pages in width can also be fed to the former structure.
DE 101 31 272 B4 discloses a cantilevered and swivel-mounted turning bar.
DE 38 11 909 A1 discloses a printing press with a superstructure, wherein partial webs are successively offset laterally in relation to the machine alignment, over two turning bars having the width of a partial web. One of the two turning bars can be cantilevered and the other mounted at both ends.
DE 102 35 391 A1 discloses a triple-width newspaper printing press, wherein the alignment of cut partial webs can be offset by the use of pairs of turning bars having the width of a partial web.
DE 44 19 217 A1 discloses a superstructure of a printing press comprising a turning tower having a plurality of pairs of turning bars and a fold former, downstream of which a shorter, cantilevered folding roller and a longer folding roller, mounted at both ends, are positioned.
DE 100 22 964 A1 discloses a superstructure of a printing press comprising a turning tower having a plurality of pairs of turning bars and a fold former, downstream of which a shorter, cantilevered folding roller and a longer folding roller, mounted at both ends, are positioned.
DE 103 11 636 A1 discloses a turning tower between two printing units, wherein the turning tower comprises a plurality of turning bars, one above the other.
DE 44 19 217 A1 discloses a double-former folding unit. Above a folding unit, one larger fold former for processing the full web width is provided, and below this, one smaller fold former for processing one-half the web width is also provided.
EP 1 477 311 A1 discloses a printing press having a plurality of printing units arranged in one machine line. A former structure comprising two stationary fold formers is arranged at an angle in relation to the machine line. A turning bar deck has a turning bar extending over the entire web width, and two movable, half-width turning bars.